If Darkness Reigns
by LolfJacob
Summary: What happens when good doesn't always win? Can two people make a difference? How do you go on living when everything around you is crumbling? What if the one you love isn't there to save you? What if nothing is ever the same again? Rated T Just in case.


As I walk into the cold damp tunnel I can feel the fear as it poisons the air around me. The sound of my steps seem to be amplified the further I go. It's as if they are trying to warn me of what is to come. It is dimly lit and I struggle to make out shapes, wanting so badly to see my surroundings but scared of what light might reveal. As I shuffle along the wall, the jagged damp edges of the stone wall rough against the soft skin of my hand, I feel a shift in the formerly stagnant air I am instantly petrified, too scared to breath, too scared to look and too scared to run. To my right I feel something brush up against my leg and I flinch, but when I look down to see what it is all I find is the empty air. I take a deep breath and try to swallow my fear.

"Come on Isabella, pull yourself together. You've been in worse situations." I mutter to myself, desperately trying to make a pitiful attempt at pulling forth my inner courage. I close my eyes for a moment and open them with a renewed drive.

"I will save him. Failure is not an option." I say to myself as I continue my trek into the unknown.

I strain my ears in an attempt to hear anything that will lead me to my destination. Towards my life. Towards my doom. How ironic that my only reason for living and most likely my death are both awaiting me at the end of this tunnel. It wasn't supposed to be this way. This wasn't what we had planned….

"_My darling Isabella, you have never looked more radiant than at this very moment." Edward said while gazing lovingly into my eyes. A triumphant grin plastered on his flawless face._

"_Right," I snorted. "You mean I wasn't more radiant when I was seventeen years old? Your age. You know that I am officially two years older than you…"_

"_My love you will always be beautiful to me no matter what your age."_

"_What about when I'm ninety Edward? Will you still love me then when I look old enough to be your grandmother?" I said as I pushed myself away from him. I couldn't stand the thought of being separated from him but the images I had just given myself were enough to make me want to vomit._

"_Of course Bella, you know this." A pained look crossed his face as he absorbed what I had said. "I will always love you."_

"_But, Edward…. I … I won't enjoy having people think of me as your grandmother. I can't stand the idea of that ever happening."_

"_Bella…"_

"_Please Edward just promise me that you'll do it."_

"_No. You know I can't do that to you. I won't." his face instantly turned to stone and his eyes became dark. "I will not let you sacrifice your soul for me Isabella."_

"_You know I don't see it like that Edward, you know it's what I want. To be with you and your family for eternity. There isn't anything else I will ever want more."_

"_Bella can we please not talk about this right now." He said as his eyes began to shine with happiness. "You are trying to ruin this for me and I won't allow it love."_

"_I am not trying to ruin anything Edward. Just trying to I don't know change the subject I guess….."_

"_Oh my Bella, there is not a chance that I will let that happen." He smirked at me and his eyes began to smolder with all the emotions he was feeling at this moment._

"_Oh Edward, do have to be so overly happy about it?"_

"_About you finally agreeing to be my wife? Why yes I believe I do have to be overly happy about it. Because then I can say you are truly mine."_

"_Well…I do have to admit that I do like the sound of that." I said as I unsuccessfully tried to hid my grin from Edward._

"_I am very happy to hear that." He said as he slowly brushed his icy fingers against my blushing cheek. My breathing started to pick up and my heart was sprinting inside of me. Edward smirked at my obvious reaction to him and took advantage of it. He leaned in close with his lips just brushing my ear as he whispered, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan" and then gently captured my lips against his._

I sighed as I remembered that sunny day in our meadow when he had proposed to me. The ring that now rested on my left hand suddenly felt heavy as if it felt as alone as I did at the very moment. This isn't right I am the damsel in distress he should be rescuing me. However, her I am attempting to save my vampire fiancé from the claws of a great evil.

Suddenly I stumbled, sending myself flying towards the grime covered ground. As I hit the ground the only thing running through my head was the thought that someone had to have heard that. Crap, crap CRAP. What am I going to do now…..

I stayed on the ground for a few seconds wishing, hoping and praying that no one had heard that. I didn't hear any shouts or anyone coming towards me so I decided it was time that I got up and got a move on it. This place sent chills down my spine. I just wanted to find Edward and get the hell out of here.

I go to my feet and attempted to brush myself off. When I looked up I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Terror filled every inch of me and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. I could feel the blood drain out of my face as I became ghostly pale.

"No…no...Please," I whimpered.

"Hello Miss Swan. We've been expecting you."


End file.
